CAPSA
by onew
Summary: Pernah mendengar tentang capsa? Permainannya cukup mudah untuk dipahami, seru, menyenangkan, dan membuat kecanduan. AU.
1. Capsa: Fullhouse

_**Capsa**_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_A Naruto Fanfiction; Trilogy…_

**CAPSA: FULLHOUSE**

* * *

**ATURAN BERMAIN CAPSA**

Pernah mendengar tentang capsa? Permainan kartu ini sangat populer di kalangan anak muda. Permainannya cukup mudah untuk dipahami, seru, menyenangkan, dan membuat kecanduan.

Capsa artinya tiga belas. Dalam bahasa Inggris, lebih dikenal dengan nama _Big Two_ (karena kartu tertingginya adalah 2) atau _Thirteen_. Permainan capsa umumnya dimainkan oleh empat orang. Perangkat yang dibutuhkan adalah 52 kartu tanpa Joker. Di awal permainan, ke-52 kartu ini dibagikan sampai habis. Jadi setiap pemain mendapat 13 kartu.

Sebenarnya ada dua cara memainkan capsa, namun yang paling seru itu capsa banting. Kenapa dinamakan capsa banting? Sebab ketika mengeluarkan kartu, kita membantingnya. Dalam permainan capsa banting, siapa yang sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kartunya pertama kali adalah yang menang.

Di dalam capsa, suatu kartu dinyatakan menang dari kartu lainnya jika;

Angkanya lebih tinggi dari kartu lawan, kartu yang paling rendah adalah 3 sedangkan kartu yang paling tinggi adalah 2, Lambangnya lebih tinggi dari kartu lawan. Lambang yang paling tinggi adalah sekop (_spade_), diikuti hati (_heart_), keriting (_club/ clover_), dan yang terakhir wajik (_diamond_).

Kartu dapat dikeluarkan satu per satu, pasangan, atau kombinasi. Penjelasannya adalah sebagai berikut;

Satuan

Kartu dikeluarkan sendirian. Tanpa kartu lain. Misalnya mengeluarkan 3 _spade_, atau K _diamond_.

Pasangan (_Pair_)

Kartu dikeluarkan sepasang sekaligus. Syarat mengeluarkan _pair_ adalah kedua kartu harus memiliki angka yang sama. Misalnya 3 _heart_ dan 3 _spade_. _Pair_ yang paling rendah adalah _pair_ 3. Sedangkan _pair_ yang paling tinggi adalah _pair_ 2. Jika _pair_nya sama, maka _pair_ yang memiliki lambang paling tinggi yang menang.

_Threes_

Kartu dikeluarkan tiga sekaligus. Syaratnya adalah ketiga kartu harus memiliki angka yang sama. Misalnya 3 _spade_, 3 _heart_, dan 3 _clover_. _Threes _yang paling rendah adalah _threes_ 3, dan _threes_ yang paling tinggi adalah _threes_ 2.

Paket

Merupakan kombinasi 5 kartu. Berikut kombinasi-kombinasi yang diperbolehkan (diurutkan berdasarkan peringkatnya, dari yang terendah ke tertinggi):

_Straight_/ Seri

Merupakan kombinasi dengan angka yang berurutan. Misalnya 3-4-5-6-7, atau 9-10-J-Q-K. Untuk menentukan _straight_ mana yang lebih tinggi biasanya yang dipilih adalah kartu terakhir di dalam _straight_ tersebut. Misalnya 3-4-5-6-7 lebih rendah daripada 9-10-J-Q-K. Karena kartu terakhir dari _straight_ 3-4-5-6-7 adalah 7, sedangkan kartu terakhir _straight_ 9-10-J-Q-K adalah K. Tapi penentuan berdasarkan kartu terakhir tidak mutlak. Ada banyak variasi.

_Flush/ Colour_

Merupakan kombinasi dengan lambang yang sama. Nama _flush_ ditentukan dari lambangnya. _Flush_ yang memiliki angka tertinggi menang dari lawannya. Jika angka tertingginya sama, baru dilihat dari lambangnya. Misalnya 3_ clover _-4 _clover _-8 _clover _–J _clover _–A _clover_ lebih tinggi dari 5 _diamond_-9 _diamond_ -10_ diamond_ -Q_ diamond_ -K_ diamond_.

_Fullhouse_/ Polo

Merupakan kombinasi antara _pair_ dan _threes_. Nama polo ditentukan dari _threes_nya. Misalnya polo Queen adalah 3 _heart_ -3 _diamond_ -Q _spade_ -Q_ clover_ -Q_ heart_. Untuk menentukan polo mana yang lebih tinggi dilihat dari _threes_nya. Misalnya kombinasi _threes_ As dan _pair_ 3 akan menang melawan _threes_ King dan _pair_ Jack. Walaupun _pair_ Jack lebih tinggi dari _pair_ 3.

_Four of a kind_/ _Bomb_

Merupakan kombinasi empat kartu berangka sama dengan 1 kartu acak (bebas). Nama _bomb_ ditentukan dari empat kartu yang berangka sama. Misalnya _bomb_ Queen adalah Q _diamond_ -Q _clover _-Q_ heart_ -Q_ spade _-3 _clover_. Ketika kombinasi _bomb_ dikeluarkan, 2 akan dibom. Maksudnya adalah dalam permainan satuan, 2 akan menjadi yang terendah, sedangkan As tertinggi. Untuk mengembalikan 2 menjadi satuan tertinggi, diperlukan _bomb_ lagi untuk kembali mengebom.

_Straight flush_/ seri lambang

Merupakan kombinasi 5 kartu berurutan. Tapi lambangnya juga sama. Misalnya 5 _heart_-6_ heart_ -7_ heart_ -8_ heart_ -9_ heart_. Untuk menentukan mana seri lambang yang lebih tinggi lihat dulu angkanya. Baru kemudian lihat lambangnya. Seri lambang tertinggi adalah 10 _spade_- J _spade_ -Q _spade_ -K _spade_ -A _spade_ atau disebut juga _royal straight flush_.

Di awal permainan, setiap pemain mendapatkan 13 kartu. Pemain yang berhak untuk jalan pertama kali adalah pemain yang memiliki kartu terkecil yaitu 3 _diamond_. Kartu 3 _diamond_ ini harus dikeluarkan di awal permainan, boleh satuan ataupun kombinasi. Permainan berlanjut searah jarum jam/ berlawanan arah jarum jam.

Bila salah seorang pemain mengeluarkan kartu satuan, maka pemain berikutnya juga harus melawannya dengan satuan yang lebih tinggi. Misalnya 3 _clover_ dilawan dengan 6 _heart_. Satuan harus dilawan satuan. _Pair_ harus dilawan _pair_. _Threes_ harus dilawan _threes_. Dan paket harus dilawan paket. Bila pemain tersebut tidak punya kartu yang bisa melawannya, atau tidak ingin mengeluarkan kartu bisa melakukan _pass_ atau lewat. Setelah _pass_, pemain tersebut tidak boleh mengeluarkan kartu lagi sampai trik baru dimulai (mulai lagi dari awal).

Ketika salah seorang pemain berhasil terus mengeluarkan kartu sampai tidak ada pemain lagi yang bisa melawan, dia berhak memulai trik baru. Trik baru tidak harus sama dengan trik sebelumnya. Jadi misalnya sebelumnya mengeluarkan satuan, di trik baru bisa mengeluarkan paket atau _pair_.

Seorang pemain yang mendapat capsa atau _dragon_ (dalam bahasa Inggris) akan langsung dinyatakan menang. Maksudnya adalah pemain tersebut memperoleh 13 kartu berurutan 3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-J-Q-K-A-2 tanpa memperdulikan lambangnya.

_Taken from www. google. com_

--

"Apaan, nih?" mata biru langitnya sedari tadi membaca tiap kata yang tertera pada selembaran kertas yang ia temukan di pinggiran jalan dengan serius.

Dari ekspresi wajahnya, sudah kelihatan jelas bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia baca. "Capsa? Permainan apa ini? Kok kayaknya rumit banget!"

Karena keasikan membaca kertas itu, ia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berada tepat digerbang sekolah. Ia melirik jam tangannya, "Masih jam segini juga... Duduk di kantin dulu deh,"

Sesampainya di kantin sekolah, ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursi yang terbuat dari kayu. Alhasil, ia meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit. "Gue lupa kalau kursi di kantin beda banget sama yang di rumah! Aww~"

Setelah rasa ngilu itu hilang, ia kembali duduk dengan hati-hati. Dan ia kembali membaca kertas yang sudah kotor dan terlihat bekas injakan beberapa orang yang tertempel jelas dikertas itu, menyebabkan kertas itu sulit untuk dibaca.

Selagi asik memperhatikan kertas pungutan itu, ada 3 orang cowok yang berjalan menghampirinya. Rambut pantat ayam, tato segitiga dipipi, tidak ada alis merupakan ciri-ciri mereka bertiga.

"Oi, Naruto!" sapa yang mempunyai tato segitiga kepada seorang cowok yang duduk di kantin.

Naruto menoleh ketemannya tersebut, "Oi, semuanya! _Ohayou!_ Sini, gabung sama gue!" dan mereka bertigapun mengiyakan ajakan Naruto.

"Lagi baca apa?" Gaara, cowok yang tidak mempunyai alis itu memulai percakapan.

"Ini, nih! Tadi gue mungut ini di jalan dekat rumah gue. Penasaran, terus gue ambil dan gue baca isinya," jelas Naruto.

"Coba gue baca," sedetik kemudan kertas itu sudah berada di tangan Sasuke, si rambut pantat ayam.

Kiba dan Gaara yang juga penasaran dengan apa yang tertera dikertas itu ikut membaca dengan seksama. Tapi, baru membaca judulnya saja, Kiba langsung merespon –err setengah berteriak lebih tepatnya.

"Oh! Capsa, ya! Ini kan permainan yang diajarkan sama Sasori-senpai kemarin malam! Ya, kan?" ucapnya sambil melirik-lirik Sasuke dan Gaara secara bergantian.

"Hn," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya, "Hah? Diajarkan sama Sasori-senpai? Memangnya kemarin malam kalian kemana dan ngapain aja!? Kok cuma gue yang gak diajak, sih!?"

"Wow, _calm down_, dobe! Lo kan gak bisa hadir les kimia kemarin malam! Lupa, hah?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya dan menjawab, "Ah, gue lupa! Iya, ya... Emak nya Sasori-senpai kan guru kimia. Akh, nyesal gue gak datang les kemarin malam!"

"Udah, udah! Mendingan sekarang kita main capsa aja!" usul Kiba dan ia mengeluarkan 1 kotak kartu remi dari dalam tasnya.

"Tapi gue kan belum bisa mainnya! Gimana, sih!"

"Tenang, deh! _Go with the flow_ aja, mamen!" jawab Kiba sok asik. Membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mamen, mamen! Lo pikir ramen?" gerutu Naruto. Kiba tidak menjawab omelan itu dan langsung mengocok kartu reminya, sebelum itu ia memisahkan kartu joker dari tumpukan kartu-kartu di tangannya.

"Kok dipisah kartu joker sama kartu yang lain?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Joker gak dipakai, kita cuma butuh 52 kartu dan dibagi rata. Jadinya, setiap orang dapat 13 kartu." Gaara menjelaskan.

Setelah selesai Kiba membagikan kartunya, mereka berempat pun membuka kartu masing-masing. Gaara, Kiba, dan Sasuke tampak asik menyusun kartu-kartu yang ada ditangan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto masih kebingungan dan tidak tahu cara menyusunnya.

"Karena lo masih belajar, buka aja dulu kartu yang ada ditangan lo," ucap Sasuke.

"Heh!? Ketahuan dong kartu-kartu gue! Eh, gini-gini juga gue gak segampang itu untuk dibohongin, tahu!" omel Naruto dengan suara toa nya yang membahana.

"Lo kan masih pemula! Mau dikasih tahu gak cara mainnya? Jangan sok gitu, deh!" jawab Kiba sedikit kesal.

"Oke, oke! Terserah kalian aja. Yang penting ajarin gue cara mainnya!" dan Naruto pun membuka kartu-kartu yang belum tersusun itu.

Kartu-kartu itu berupa 3 wajik (_diamond_), 5 hati (_heart_), 6 keriting (_clover_), 5 sekop (_spade_), 10 sekop, 8 hati, 8 keriting, 8 wajik, 9 sekop, 7 wajik, J hati, J sekop, K keriting.

"Nah, lo susun aja dari kartu yang nilainya paling rendah yaitu 3 sampai ke nilai yang paling tinggi yang ada dikartu lo!"

Naruto menatap ketiga temannya itu dengan tampang inosen. Tentu membuat mereka menghela napas.

"Hhhh... gini loh, dobe. Susun kartu yang lo punya sekarang. Mulai dari 3 wajik sampai K keriting. Jadinya, susunan kartu lo tuh kayak gini!" Sasuke mulai menyusun kartu Naruto di atas meja sehingga tersusun rapi '3-5-5-6-7-8-8-8-9-10-J-J-K'.

"Wah! Lo dapat _Fullhouse_, Nar! _Threes_ 8 sama _pair_ 5 kan bisa dipaketin jadi _fullhouse!_" ucap Kiba semangat melihat kartu Naruto.

"Lo ngomong apa, sih? Gue gak ngerti! Bahasanya yang ringan-ringan aja dulu, biar ngerti!"

"Baca aja kertas tadi, beres." Kata Gaara sedatar mungkin. Naruto yang kebingungan langsung menuruti saran Gaara dan membaca ulang kertas tadi.

"Udah, kita mulai aja!" Kiba yang tampaknya memang tidak sabar untuk bermain capsa dengan bantingan yang cukup keras, ia mengeluarkan kartu 3 keriting.

"Diawal permainan, kita harus buang 3 yang ada dikartu masing-masing. Nar, buang 3 cupu lo!" perintah Kiba.

"Apa? 3 cupu? Bahasa mana, tuh?" sindir Naruto yang sibuk membaca kertas pungutannya.

"Kalau kata Sasori-senpai, 3 wajik itu disebut 3 cupu! Karena 3 itu angka paling rendah ditambah lambang wajik yang lambang paling rendah juga! Lengkap deh penderitaan si angka 3 cupu itu! Hehehe..." dengan semangat 2009, Kiba menjelaskan apa yang Sasori-senpai katakan kepada dia semalam.

"Hoh... kalau 3 sekop disebut apa, dong?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

Kiba mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Hmm… kalau gak salah, 3 sekop itu disebut 3 bagak! Karena lambangnya sekop, lambang yang paling tinggi!"

Naruto memberikan tatapan 'aku mengerti' dan melanjutkan permainan. Dia mengeluarkan 3 wajik atau 3 cupu itu diiringi bantingan yang tak kalah keras dari Kiba. Disusul Gaara yang mengeluarkan 3 sekop dan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan 3 hati.

"Karena Gaara yang dapat 3 sekop, jadinya dia yang mulai permainan!" sambung Kiba.

Lalu Gaara mengeluarkan paketnya, "_Four of a kind_," ucapnya dingin namun ia menyeringai puas.

Sasuke dan Kiba menatap tak percaya sedangkan Naruto masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari _Four of a kind_ yang dikeluarkan Gaara.

"Kacrut lo, Gar! Pagi-pagi gini lo udah ngeluarin _bomb!_ Mana kartunya As ditambah 4 sekop! Akh!" Kiba terlihat frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Sasuke juga mengomel, "Gila! Lo mengebom 2 hati sama 2 sekop gue! 2 sekop gue jadi paling rendah deh nilainya, sial!"

"Gue juga, 2 wajik sama 2 keriting gue udah paling rendah deh. _Thanks to you,_ Gaara kacruuuut~!" tambah Kiba yang semakin frustasi.

"Terserah gue, dong. Kartu gue lagi bagus, nih." Respon Gaara dengan nada santai.

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan teman-temannya barusan SAMA SEKALI tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dia hanya terduduk manis dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Ehehehe... teman-teman, kalian lagi ngomongin apaan, sih?"

"BACA AJA KERTAS TADI, DOBE!" bentak Sasuke dan Kiba serempak yang sukses membuat Naruto _sweat dropped_.

"I-iya…" jawabnya kikuk.

Gaara yang terlihat puas mengeluarkan kartu baru. "_Pair_ 6," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan dua buah kartu berangka 6 namun lambangnya beda, wajik dan hati.

Kiba menghela napas, "Giliran gue, kan?" dengan nada yang lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Ia mengeluarkan _Pair _7 keriting dan wajik. Lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan _pair_ 7 juga, tapi lambangnya hati dan sekop.

"Hei, urutan lambang yang rendah sampai yang tinggi tuh kayak gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"_Diamond, clover, heart, spade._" Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Pakai penggunaan bahasa yang baik dan benar, dong~!"

"Wajik, keriting, hati, sekop!" kali ini nada bicara Gaara agak meninggi.

"Nar, keluarin _pair_ lo! Cepetan! _Fast game_, mamen!" bentak Kiba yang agaknya sudah mulai bosan karena kejadian '_four of a kind_' nya Gaara tadi.

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Iya, iya! Sabar, mamen!" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan _pair_ J (Jack). Dan Gaara melawannya dengan _pair_ Q (Queen) berlambang wajik dan hati.

"Gue lawan! Nih, _Pair_ K (King)! Mau lawan gak, Sas? Gue jamin gak bisa, deh! _Pair_ gue kan lambangnya wajik sama sekop. Mampus lo!" ejek Kiba kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ nya, "Banyak bacot lo. Gue _pass_! Giliran lo, dobe!"

Naruto bingung harus mengeluarkan apa, karena dia melihat _pair_ 5 miliknya lebih rendah dari pada _pair_ K yang dikeluarkan Kiba, dia lebih memilih untuk _pass._ "_Pass_ juga..."

Gaara juga mengatakan _pass_, dan Kiba pun mengeluarkan kartu baru. Ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan kartunya tiba-tiba bel pertanda masuk berbunyi.

"Yah... padahal gue mau ngeluarin paket, eh bel bunyi!" gerutu Kiba sebal. Gaara juga terlihat kesal. "Kartu gue lagi bagus, sialan."

Gaara, Kiba, dan Sasuke berdiri dari kursi yang mereka duduki dan merapihkan _gakuran_ yang mereka pakai.

"Kartu-kartunya lo yang rapihin ya, Naruto. Gue mau cabut kekelas dulu! Dagh~!" ucap Kiba sambil melambaikan tangan ke Naruto.

Naruto, yang masih duduk di kursi kantin terdiam sebentar. "Gue... gue... GUE GAK NGERTI~!!!"

* * *

**_TBC~_**

* * *

STOP! Pasti semuanya berpikiran "Ini poker, bukan?" ada bedanya kok antara capsa dan poker. Setelah lama berunding dengan Niero-senpai, terdapatlah suatu pemecahan, yang menyatakan bahwa Capsa itu pemainnya max 4 orang. Kalau memang hanya bertiga, kartunya tetap dibagi 4, ingat CAPSA itu artinya TIGABELAS. Bagi yang mendapatkan Capsa alias 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 J Q K A 2 (walaupun lambangnya beda-beda) dinyatakan sebagai PEMENANG YANG SANGAT BERUNTUNG! Dapetin Capsa itu susah lo =_='.

Umm~ sebaiknya saya memakai bahasa 'aku kamu/ kau' atau tetap 'gue lo' ? bingung! Ya sudahlah... _thanks for reading, minna! See you in the next chap!_


	2. Capsa: Four of a Kind

_**Capsa**_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_A Naruto Fanfiction; Trilogy…_

**CAPSA: FOUR OF A KIND**

* * *

Hari demi hari terlewati, ujian blok atau UB pun sudah mereka jalani. Mereka? Ya, para murid Konoha _International Senior High School._ Semua berlalu begitu saja, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi _gamblers_ kelas teri yang berasal dari Konoha ISHS. Dengan santainya mereka berkata, "Ah, palingan gue remedial juga,"

Tentu saja mereka semua berasumsi demikian, toh yang ada dipikiran mereka jelas sama sekali BUKAN tentang pelajaran melainkan tentang _GAMBLING_. Salah satu contohnya, bermain capsa, yang hampir mirip dengan poker. Capsa mengubah kepribadian mereka, dari yang dikatakan cupu menjadi keren, gaul, dan eksis!

Naruto juga merupakan salah satu korban keganasan virus capsa. Awal mulanya dia memang tidak mengerti, tetapi setelah ia mainkan permainan itu berkali-kali, akhirnya ia dapat menguasai permainan itu. Dari yang cupu menjadi keren, _from zero to hero_, _right_?

Capsa bagaikan heroin bagi para pemainnya, lagi lagi lagi dan lagi. Kecanduan, membuat konsentrasi pada pelajaran mereka menurun, hilangnya nafsu belajar, dan lain lain. Sebegitu buruknya kah capsa itu? TIDAK bagi mereka berempat; Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Mereka dapat membagi waktu antara bermain dan belajar. Nilai-nilai mereka juga tidak menurun—dibilang meningkatpun tidak. Yang jelas, mereka dapat menyeimbangi. Itu nilai plus untuk mereka.

Oke, lupakanlah keempat cowok ter-segala-nya di Konoha ISHS itu, sekarang beralih ke kantin, dimana banyak komplotan-komplotan _gambler_ yang berkumpul disebuah meja besar dan bundar. Diantaranya terdapat Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sasuke.

"Ada permainan baru yang ternyata sama asiknya kalau kita bandingkan dengan capsa!" cowok berambut hitam panjang yang diikat lemas itu memulai rapat—err diskusi, lebih tepatnya.

Mata onyx-nya terlihat antusias, kedua buah tangannya ia kepalkan sehingga muncul urat-urat besar pertanda ia BEGITU semangat.

Seluruh _gamblers _yang berkumpul pada saat itu terkena hawa-hawa 'antusias' sang pemimpin. "Apa itu, Itachi!?" Merekapun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama itu bertubi-tubi.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu perlahan ia buang. "Itu adalah..."

Hening. Mereka semua bergeming.

"……SPEED!" teriaknya menggelegar dan membahana seantero sekolah. Berharap akan diberikan respon yang setimpal.

_**Krik krik krik…**_

Tapi, apa mau dikata? Mereka sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. Bahkan, bunyi jangkrik saja terdengar. "Ss—speed!? Lo bilang SPEED!?" tanya salah satu _newbie_ didalam komplotan _gamblers_ kelas teri itu.

Itachi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memasang tampang se-inosens betul, "Ya… memangnya ada apa?"

"BWAHAHAHAH! Mainan jaman bulu! Eh, jaman dulu! Setingkat sama 41, tuh! Aduh huhuhu duh, sakit perut gue, nih! Jadoel bangetzz!" tawa Naruto mengubah ekspresi Itachi. Namun tawa itu hilang seketika, "Loh? Sejak kapan gue jadi anak gahoel gini? Ogah~ amit-amit cabang orok, NO~H!"

**BLETAK! **Jitakan yang lumayan keras mendarat dikepala Naruto. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Sok banget lo, Nar! Lo 'kan termasuk _gambler_ yang masih mengecap status _newbie_! Lama-lama gue gampar lo!" emosi Itachi terpancing, ia merasa harga dirinya jatuh hanya karena ucapan Naruto.

Naruto mencibir, "Weeek! Biarpun masih pemula, tapi gue 'kan mainnya jago!", lalu ia beranjak pergi dari diskusi tak jelas itu. "Oi, mameen! Balik ke kelas aja, yuk!" ajaknya kepada ketiga temannya. Dan mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan kantin.

—**MALAM HARI**—

Café Beaucoup de Fee, merupakan salah satu cafe termewah dan sangat populer di Konoha. Fasilitas yang begitu lengkap bahkan café tersebut menyediakan tempat berjudi. Tak salah kalau café itu dinominasikan sebagai café kelas atas yang ter-WAH. _Gamblers_ kelas teri yang berasal dari Konoha ISHS menjadikan Café Beaucoup de Fee sebagai markas utama mereka.

Malam ini, dimana seharusnya para kaum lelaki sedang asiknya mengapeli pasangan masing-masing malah berkumpul di Café Beaucoup de Fee dan menghabiskan waktu mereka disana. Tak terkecuali 4 sekawan yang tersohor itu.

Mereka lebih memilih ber-_gambling_-ria seharian penuh di situ dari pada menggodai cewek, mengencani pasangan masing-masing—yang pada kenyataannya mereka sampai saat ini belum ada pasangan, atau lebih tepatnya, mereka sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk pacaran.

"Nih, makan paket gue!" ucap Kiba senang. Ia mengeluarkan _fullhouse_/ polo 5 nya, yang terdiri dari _threes_ 5 dan _pair_ 4.

Gaara tersenyum licik dan bergumam, "_Not so fast_. Jangan terburu-buru, _bro_," sembari mengeluarkan paketnya yaitu polo Q (Queen), yang merupakan gabungan dari _threes_ Q dan _pair_ 10.

"Argh! Bangsat lo!" Kiba pun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Heh! Masih ada gue! Naruto, _the master of Capsa!_" diiringi dengan senyuman lima jarinya, ia keluarkan polo K (King).

"_Master of Capsa?_ Dasar _newbie_ belagak pro. Che!" sindir Sasuke dan ia pun melawan polo K-nya Naruto dengan polo Ace (As). Semua—kecuali Gaara—ternganga melihat paket yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Gak ada yang mau lawan, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke untuk meyakinkan. Mereka bertiga menggeleng.

"Oke, sekarang gue buka kartu baru. Sebagai permulaan, gue kasih kartu sampah aja, deh." Ucapnya. Ia membanting kartu 4 hati ke atas meja.

Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah mereka bertiga. Sekarang giliran Kiba. Dengan cepat, ia membanting kartu 5 wajik atau kerap disebut 5 cupu ke atas meja. Menyusul Gaara dengan 10 sekop-nya.

"Wot? 10 sekop? Argh! _Shit_ mameen! Sekalian aja 2 sekop! Kacrut lo, sumpah lo sirikan banget sama gue!" gerutu Naruto. Ia melirik ke arah kartu yang ia pegang, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Kalau gak bisa lawan, ya _pass_ aja. Hal sepele seperti itu aja kok pakai mikir. Hidup jangan dipersulit, dobe," ucapan Sasuke yang satu ini benar-benar menusuk.

"Oke, oke, gue _pass_. Nah, puas lo?"

"Apanya yang 'puas', hah?"

Yak, emosi kedua 'rival sejati' itu memuncak. Bukan pemandangan yang asing bagi Gaara dan Kiba. Toh, perdebatan konyol seperti ini sudah menjadi asupan mereka sehari-hari.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti beradu mulut ketika seorang pelayan membawakan minuman yang mereka pesan sejak tadi; 2 gelas _hot cappuccino_, segelas _hot mocha latte_, dan segelas _hot chocolate_.

"Silahkan diminum minumannya, tuan."

Begitu pelayan tadi pergi, mereka secara bersamaan mengambil minuman masing-masing. Gaara dan Sasuke mengambil _hot cappuccino_, Kiba mengambil _hot mocha latte_, dan hanya Naruto yang memesan minuman yang tidak mengandung kafein, yaitu _hot chocolate_.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kegiatan _gambling_ mereka terhenti sejenak. Mereka terhanyut dalam kenikmatan minuman yang sedang mereka nikmati.

"_Damn_, minum _hot chocolate_ dimalam yang sedingin ini memang yang terbaik, deh!" ujar Naruto sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak membantah. Memang benar apa yang Naruto katakan barusan. Semua terasa sempurna. Dinginnya udara malam teratasi dengan minuman mereka.

Hening terjadi di antara mereka, karena sibuk dengan pikiran yang berkutat dibenak mereka.

"Coba lihat," tiba-tiba Naruto berseru dan seketika memisahkan pikiran mereka bertiga dari lamunan yang tengah mereka ciptakan bersama jendela dan atap bangunan menjulang yang nyaris sejajar dengan tinggi para pengunjung café Beaucoup de Fee, "bulannya indah banget."

Mereka bertiga mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, menatap sesuatu yang ia sebut indah itu.

"Jujur, gue lebih suka bulan sabit, jauh lebih cantik," ucap Kiba pelan. Naruto mendelik ke arah Kiba, dan terdiam sebentar.

"Lo bayangin aja deh, seandainya malam benar-benar menelan alam dengan hitam…" responnya lagi ketika suasana harmonis sudah mulai terbentuk.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tumben jadi puitis gini. Ada apa memangnya?"

Naruto menghela napas, ia ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu, yang tentunya berkaitan dengan persahabatan mereka berempat. Tetapi... ia rasa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal 'sedih' seperti itu.

"Masalah kepindahan lo ke Amerika itu, ya?" pancing Gaara, membuat Naruto tersontak secara spontan.

"Kok tahu, sih?" tanyanya heran.

"Lo udah pernah bilang kayak gitu ke kita beberapa hari yang lewat, _bro_!" jawab Kiba.

Naruto menelan ludah. Akhirnya topik yang ia hindari selama ini terungkapkan juga. "Semoga aja papa gue dibatalin pindah kerja ke Amerika." Dan diamini oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Lah? 'Kan seru kalau pindah ke Amerika, Nar! Bisa mampir ke Las Vegas! Oh… Las Vegas~ surganya _gambling_~" dengan mata berbinar-binar, Kiba berkata demikian.

"Surganya kambing?" dan ya, Naruto balik bertanya seperti orang bodoh.

Kiba memukul pundak Naruto, "Gue bilang _gambling_ bukan kambing!", ia membenarkan dan menjitak kepala Naruto, "ngomong-ngomong tentang kambing, gue jadi laper… makan sate kambing yuk, _guys_!" sambungnya.

Giliran Naruto yang menjitaki kepala Kiba, "Bodoh lo! Sate kambing kagak enak! Mending di café ini lah. Daripada harus pergi-pergi keluar, mana di luar dingin banget~ males!"

Sasuke terkekeh sebentar, "Nge_gambling_ ataupun makan sate kambing gak cocok buat suasana kayak sekarang!" protesnya.

"Jadi yang cocoknya apa, dong?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Yang ditanya tersenyum iblis. "Terakhir kali kita nonton _blue film _kapan?"

"Kapan, ya… kelas 3 SMP deh kayaknya. Kenap—" Naruto berhenti sebentar, "jangan bilang kalau lo mau nonton!!" sambungnya.

"_That's right_ mameen! Udah lama, nih. Udah setahun lebih kita jadi anak alim. Sekarang kembali jadi bangsat lagi gak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Sas! Gue rindu masa-masa SMP dulu! Dan gue juga rindu kebangsatan kita! Gue mau!" Kiba menyetujui.

"Udah lama gak nonton begituan. Oke," Gaara menimpali.

Ya, keputusan sudah dibuat. Sasuke pergi meminjam dvd yang bertemakan dewasa dan yang lain pergi ke rumah Gaara—yang kebetulan hanya ada ia seorang di rumahnya itu.

Setibanya Sasuke di rumah Gaara, ia langsung memutarkan dvd yang ia pinjam satu persatu. Pada saat menonton, sudah tidak dapat diprediksi lagi bagaimana raut wajah mereka berempat. Yang pasti cuma ada satu, yaitu... mupeng. Muka pengen.

"A~ah! Anjrit!" erang Kiba sambil mengigit ujung bantal ketika melihat adegan laknat yang sedang ia tonton di dvd itu.

Naruto menutup kedua buah matanya dengan kotak dvd. "Dosa… nanti emak gue marah. Nanti Jashin murka. Dosa... dosa..." gumamnya. Tapi, ketika adegan yang sangat 'parah', ia malah membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Hmmmnnnnhh..." Gaara masih bersikap sok _cool_, melipatkan tangannya di dada.

Dan Sasuke… ia terbujur lemas. Ia tidak tahan melihat adegan yang hanya boleh ditonton oleh orang yang sudah cukup umur tersebut. Wajar saja ia jadi tak berdaya begitu, _wong_ dia itu yang paling napsuan diantara mereka.

—**skip—skip—skip—skip—**

Sudah larut malam. Mereka menyudahi kegiatan nista tersebut dan mereka (minus Gaara) pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dalam keadaan yang campur aduk, Naruto memacu motor yang sedang ia kendarai dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam. Karena jalanan sepi, jadi ia merasa aman-aman saja membawa motor sekencang itu.

Setibanya ia di rumah...

_**BAAAMM!**_ Pintu kamarnya ia banting. Ia sangat capek semalaman hanya melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh.

Bodoh, memang. Tapi bermakna. Kebersamaan yang ia rasakan sangat pekat dan ia menyukai kebersamaan itu.

Ketika sedang asik merebahkan diri, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Dengan malas ia pun membukakannya.

"NARUTOOO!_"_, teriak Kushina, ibunya Naruto.

"Apa, ma? Duh, malam-malam gini malah teriak, gak malu sama tetangga apa?"

"Gara-gara kamu juga 'kan mama jadi teriak-teriak gini, anak bandel! Kemana saja kamu, HAH!?" emosi Kushina semakin melunjak.

Naruto hanya tersenyum inosens lalu menggaruk-garuk kepala walaupun tidak gatal. Ia bingung antara berkata yang sejujurnya atau tidak. Kalau ia memilih jujur, ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia bersama teman-temannya baru saja selesai menonton film dewasa.

Hah? Apa respon Kushina nanti begitu selesai mendengar penjelasannya anak satu-satunya itu? Ah, lebih baik dia memilih berbohong. Ya, berbohong demi kebaikan itu sah-sah saja, kok.

"Aku baru aja _hang out_ bareng sama Gaara, Kiba, dan Sasuke. _No wonder_ aku pulang malam gini, ma!" ucap Naruto yang 100% lagi berbohong—demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri. _Just for his own good._

Kushina geleng-geleng kepala, "Yah, kalau sama mereka, sih… Mama bisa maklum,"

Senyum sumeringah muncul dari wajah Naruto. "Ya~ kayak mama gak tau aja! Aku 'kan akrab banget sama mereka! Udah kayak saudaraan gitu deh ma! Cinta, cinta banget sama mereka, ma! Hehehe!"

Lagi-lagi Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberika tatapan 'iya-iya-mama-sudah-tau'. "Tapi Naru... jangan terlalu sayang sama mereka," ucapannya terhenti karena melihat raut wajah Naruto yang bingung, "soalnya, kita 'kan mau pindah ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat." Tuturnya.

Naruto kaget. "Dalam waktu dekat? Bukannya diundur, ma?"

"Tidak, _dear._ Papa kamu saja baru kasih kabar ke mama siang ini," jawab Kushina sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop berisikan surat.

"Buat apa, ma?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina membalik, membelakangi Naruto. Ia menguap lalu menjawab, "Surat izin kamu. Besok kita ke Sunagakure untuk mengurus segala sesuatu tentang kepindahan kita ini,"

"Besok!?" ia tak percaya.

Kushina berjalan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan hati-hati karena ia sudah mengantuk. "Hoaaam~ iya, sayang. Ya sudah, tidur sana!"

Naruto mematung. "Kira-kira kita kapan berangkat ke Amerika, ma?" tanyanya ragu.

"Seminggu setelah urusan di Sunagakure selesai." Jawab Kushina dan ia pun masuk ke kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan sosok berambut kuning itu sendiri dalam kebisuan.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata biru langitnya. "Se—seminggu...!?"

Setelah semua urusan di Sunagakure selesai, ia akan pindah ke Amerika. Memulai kehidupan baru di negara yang teramat sangat maju dan modern itu. Menjalin hubungan baru dengan seluruh warga yang menduduki negara itu. Yang dimana berarti... ia akan meninggalkan seluruh kerabat beserta sahabat-sahabatnya. Gaara, Kiba, dan terutama Sasuke, si rival sejati sekaligus teman yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Akan kah ia pergi secepat itu? Sanggup kah ia mengatakan _**SAYONARA**_ kepada mereka?

* * *

**_TBC~_**

* * *

Saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau meng_review_ cerita yang setelah saya hitung ada sebanyak 99,9% yang SAMA SEKALI tidak mengerti tentang Capsa. *sigh* **_Special thanks to:_**

**Alluka Niero, aRYa9iZa sHiNiZzLe, Kosuke Maeda, KuroNezumi, Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven, shirayuki haruna, lovely lucifer, Furukara Kyu, dilia shiraishi, lil-ecchan, HakAr4 s1N, Nazuki Kyouru, kakkoii-chan, Inuzumaki Helen, PinkBlue Moonlight, poncharello, Aika von Granchesta, Charlotte.d'Cauchemar, miyu201, sabaku no panda-kun, Hyuuzu-chan, Dani D'mile, Uchiha Yuki-chan, nisa vierstein, MonickoGeLo.**

Kalian semua baik sekali, saya jadi terharu :') Oke, deh. _Thanks for reading, minna-san! See you in the last chap! _

Tertanda,

_**Wolfie Cielshitsuji**_


End file.
